The Addictive drug behind my mirrorHOLLYWOOD
by CHAYLORISAWESOME312
Summary: When Taylor feels like giving up on her dreams of being an actress, her mom gets an old mirror that brings her to her whole different world. She then becomes to what the mirror contians. will she be able to control it? Better than it sounds TRAILER UP!


_The Addictive Drug behind my mirror….HOLLYWOOD!_

**An ordinary girl with dreams of being famous……**

_Shows Taylor dressed up in a dress in the mirror putting on lipstick_

**Who had a knew she was meant to be in Hollywood**_**…..**_

" Taylor trying to be famous is a hard and very risky"

_Shows Taylor looking at the Grammy's on T.V in awe and smiling._

" _Well I'm willing to take those risks" _

**Gives up on her dreams**_**…….**_

_Shows Taylor walking away from a cast list with tears in her eyes_

"Taylor don't let it bother you, it was only one audition"

" Yea Tay you know Sharpay always bribes the teachers for what she wants"

**But what happens if her dreams don't want to forget her??…**

_Shows Taylor reading a dozen of letters that came in the mail for casting calls._

"Mom it's like it won't leave me alone..it's starting to get weird.

"Maybe there's a sign you're missing"

_Shows Taylor looking at her mom in deep thought at what her mom said._

**It starts to come at her in weird ways**

_Shows Taylor's mom pulling a sheet off of an old looking mirror she brought._

" So what do you think?.. I just had to get it!"

" Uhh Mom how old is this thing..its all dusty and the woods chipping"

**She can't help but not ignore it…..**

_Shows Taylor standing in front of her moms new mirror checking her shirt. _

"Psshh I can't believe she got this old thing"

**Then the unexpected happens……**

_Shows Taylor trying to take a small smudge off the mirror but when she does the glass makes a weird puddle like glass and Taylor's finger goes right through it._

"What the heck?!"

**And she's introduced to a whole new world……**

_Shows Taylor stepping through the mirror and walks into a busy looking town_

"Where the heck am I?!"

_Shows Taylor looking around and a paparazzi surrounding her _

"Ms. Mckessie!! Over here!!"

_Shows Taylor looking confused._

**Will she take it easily or deny it??...**

_Shows Taylor in a nice dress talking to a man in a suit_

"Can you please tell how can I get back home? I don't belong here!"

" What do you mean Ms. Mckessie?? This is your home your Taylor Mckessie Hollywood's most famous actress! This is where you belong"

" No…I can't be…no,no,no nooo!!" Taylor said shaking her head in disbelief.

**Will she grow addicted to the world behind the mirror?**

_Shows Taylor sneaking into her moms room and stepping into the mirror._

_Shows Taylor walking on the red carpet smiling and earning a wink from a cute male actor._

**Or will she change her mind about? **

_Shows Taylor looking at the mirror angrily and walking away from it._

**But when something from her world comes around…..**

_Shows a figure stepping out of Taylor's mirror and climbing out of the window._

_Shows Taylor with Gabriella at school in the hallway when a cute new guy walks into the school _

"Woah Tay check him out talk about hott!"

_Shows Taylor dropping her mouth open in awe at the guy…she knew him from somewhere but it wasn't from school…it was from behind that mirror. _

_**She notices that one face……**_

_Shows Taylor on the red carpet doing an interview standing with a fellow blue eyed hottie. (_

"So Ms.McKessie how is your relationship with Mr…..?"(can't spoil it..not who u think it is)

_Shows Taylor smiling_

**Is it who he thinks it is?**

_Shows Taylor walking up to the new student who looks familiar._

"Zac.is that you?" ( Don't let the name fool you)

"Zac..sorry I don't know any Zac..but my name is Troy Bolton."

**But things go wrong…..**

_Shows Taylor sitting her dressing room about to go one stage for an award show looking sad because she was ready to go home. _

"Your on in five Ms. Mckessie"

**Her to worlds start to collide…..**

_Shows Taylor reading the tabloids and finds rumors the paper says_

" _Taylor Mckessie engaged" ._

"What?!"

_Shows Taylor walking in the school hallway getting mean glares from everyone._

" Gabi what's up with everyone today?"

"You didn't hear?...theres a rumor that you and Troy are going out"

**She starts to realize it interferes in her real world ..but ignores it**

_Shows Taylor looking at the mirror and her chemistry textbook. She walks to the mirror instead. Then shows her stepping into the world and her clothes immediately change into a fabulous dress. _

_Shows Taylor smiling as people do her nails, hair and make up at the same time_

" Ahhh it's good to be home"

**What if she can't escape what she's been wanting forever..**

_Shows Taylor arguing with a man in a suit…_

" I don't want to do this anymore..I'm done! This is ruing my real life!"

" What do you mean?"

"I'm don with Hollywood period!"

" You can't just quit!"

"Watch me!"

**Will it let her?**

_Shows Taylor trying to walk back through the mirror to go back to her home but it won't let her through. _

" What the?! Oh no.."

" You can't leave now Taylor…this is what you asked for

**She finds out what she wanted isn't what she really needed…**

_Shows Taylor in her dressing room curled up in the corner crying._

_**SCREEN FLASH TO ANOTHER SCENE**_

_Shows Taylor walking on the red carpet posing for several flashing cameras_

_**SCREEN FLASH**_

_Shows Taylor holding a small bottle of pills and slowly opening it_

_**SCREEN FLASH**_

"Taylor this isn't like you"

_**SCREEN FLASH **_

_Shows Taylor looking a wreck and tired standing in her kitchen_

" Taylor sweetie whats wrong? You've changed"

" I'm fine ma"

_Shows Taylor in her room looking a Hollywood magazine and throwing it in the trash._

_**Her world may never be the same…..and its all because of a little world called Hollywood….what she thought she needed. **_

_**SCREEN GOES BLACK AND HEAR TAYLOR'S SCREAM **_

_**Coming to a computer near you**_

**Ok should I continue it? Please R&R **


End file.
